yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Singapore Buses route 850E
Express 850E is an AM/PM peak service that is between Yishun and Shenton Way, operated through the BSEP (Bus Services Enhancement Programme), passing through CTE, Dhoby Ghaut and Bras Basah. By running parallel to the existing lines, this will reduce the packed trains between Yishun and Orchard Road, and it incorporates an express sector via Lentor Avenue, Seletar Expressway and Central Expressway. Operating during weekday peak hours only, Service 850E encounters very high demand on a daily basis, with buses often encountering full loading. Morning departures were gradually increased from 2 to 6, while Alexander Dennis Enviro500 double-deck buses were introduced in August 2014. It also uses MAN 14.240 single deckers with MCV Evolution since February 2013. Apart from service 850E, Premium 559 offers through direct services to Shenton Way (not passing Dhoby Ghaut), but charges higher fares at $3.80. Alternatively, trunk Service 857 plies from Yishun to Bras Basah via Little India, but the hassle of transferring buses and longer journey time may not appeal to many commuters. History of Departure Amendments History *2013 (18 Feb): Introduced as a bidirectional AM/PM-Peak hour service from Yishun to Cecil Street under the BSEP. Operates two trips on weekday mornings at 7:30am and 7:45am, and weekday evenings at 6:15pm and 6:30pm. Charges Express fares under the Distance-Based Fare scheme. *2013 (Jun): 3rd morning trip introduced. *2013 (15 Sep): 4th morning trip introduced. *2013 (23 Dec): 5th morning trip introduced. *2014 (17 Apr): 6th morning trip introduced. *2014 (18 Aug): Two ADL Enviro500s deployed (33.33% of it are DD), they are SMB3511H and SMB3512E (850E/969* crossover) *2014 (31 Dec): Third ADL Enviro500 deployed (half of the fleet are DD), it is SMB3539D (850E/969* crossover) *2015 (14 Mar): 7th morning trip introduced (42.85% of it are DD) *2015 (20 Mar): Fourth ADL Enviro500 deployed (57.14% of it are DD), it is SMB3547E (850E/969* crossover) *2015 (31 Mar): Fifth ADL Enviro500 deployed (half of the fleet are DD), it is SMB3548C (850E/969* crossover) and 8th morning trip introduced. Currently, 969 also have 1 BSEP bus, 1 double-decker bus and 5 off-peak double decker buses. Duty 850E191 (SMB3511H) will perform four crossover trips during Weekdays Off-Peak. 2015 Route Amendment Service 850E will be amended to start from Yishun Street 41, serving only Yishun Avenue 1 & 11 from 28 September 2015. Commuters who used to board 850E at Yishun Avenue 6, Street 31 and first 3 stops along Yishun Ring Road should switch to City Direct 663. 2017 Change in Trip Schedule From 31 July 2017, morning trip departure timings were adjusted with all trips brought forward. This was done to compensate for longer travel time to Shenton Way. Morning departure timings from Blk 432C, Yishun Street 41 are adjusted to between 0710hrs – 0745hrs, instead of the former 0720hrs – 0750hrs. The scheduled full trip run-time for Service 850E for AM Peak was also decreased from 76 mins to 69 – 71 mins. During PM Peak hours, the scheduled run-time wasalso adjusted to 69 – 74 mins as compared to the previous schedule of 68 mins. 2018 Change in Trip Schedule With the takeover of Service 850E by SBS Transit under the Seletar Bus Package from 25 Mar 2018, trip timings were revised again, with an additional 2 trips in the morning. This brings the total AM Trips provided to 8. Scheduled run-time was also adjusted to 61 – 75 mins for AM Peak and 79 – 83 mins for PM Peak. Route Information Eastbound Westbound